After Destruction
After Destruction (and by extension, the Aquarius Era) is a timeline taking place before and after a shockwave hit humanity and halted their evolution. Series Main Series *Mobile Suit Gundam: Dii Consentes Side Series *Mobile Suit Gundam D.C.: Millenion *Mobile Suit Gundam D.C.: Ikaruga History Aquarius Era During an unnamed timeline, the Earth Orbis Federation was formed from four factions that fought for nearly a century. For 33 years, peace was all throughout the universe. Ten space colonies were built (Azathoth, Shiranui, Jehovah, Jupiter, Hades, Ark, Styx, Acala, Pteh, and Thor), five orbiting Earth and five orbiting in all Lagrange points. The EOF also did exploration outside the asteroid belt, but found a piece of machinery with the words Cerberus labeled on it. The peace ended for sometime with the rise of the Horai Government, after finding something deep in the ground, and the Tenkaku Rebellion on Earth. The EOF was forced to get involved with prototype Mobile Armors using Izanagi Particles and Izanami Particles, but the conflict ended as the Tenkaku was destroyed and the Horai's leader was killed. This event would be called the Ikaruga Conflict, though the reason why it was named Ikaruga is unknown. After the conflict, another faction raised to power, The Wheel. The conflict between the EOF and The Wheel escalated into a full blown war. The war lasted for a full decade, with 4 million casualties, both directly and indirectly (it's unknown as of now why The Wheel fought the EOF). The Wheel planned for a strike against the EOF, and placed explosives on Mar and Jupiter to draw their attention. The explosions on the two planets somehow caused a shockwave from the two, spreading to all corners of the universes. The shockwave affected every Human, limiting their life snaps and causing a new organ to grow, located and covering the spine, that generated particles. Humanity decided to create mobile suits that were piloted by these particles. It only caused to pilots to die early (with the particles being a physical version of their life-spans), but the creators didn't care, as they kept creating mobile suits. After 20 years, humanity still created mobile suits with the power source being the particles inside humans, people still dying after the years. Then a faction from another colony appeared, with no sign of being infected by the explosion, and attacked other colonies with the intent of killing off those who were infected. Timeline *?????? - Two previous timelines have lived, but were destroyed by the sun going super-nova. Their respective technologies survived the super-nova (the Power of the Gods & the Cerberus Tri-weapon.) *AE000 - The Aquarius Era is set up around the Anno Domini year 200,000. *AE091 - Mobile suit technology is started by the Subaru Federation. *AE770-870 - A century long war takes place between four factions. This ended with the combination of the four into a new government. *AE870 - The Earth Orbis Federation is established. *AE903 - The Horai Government found the Power of the Gods (named for it's immense power) and it corrupted the leader of the Horai, Tagiri Horai, leading her to use the PoG as a weapon against the EOF. *AE903 - The Horai developed mobile suits and mobile armors running off the fuel of the PoG: Izanagi and Izanami Particles, first being the HRI/M-001 Hagewashi Unit. *AE903 - The Tentaku Rebellion decided to fight the Horai to keep them from making their fighting large scale. The fighting led to the Tenkaku forces getting a piece of the PoG. *AE903 - A Tenkaku mobile suit designer, Everant Domain, decided to use the piece to design a polarity-based mobile suit that would be able to shift between the two. This led to the creation of the TKK/M-0000 Ikaruga Gundam. *AE903-913 - The EOF and The Wheel fought for a full decade. The conflict ended when the shockwave happens and forces The Wheel to become apart of the EOF. *AE913 - During a battle, an explosion on Mars and Jupiter, meant to distract the EOF forces, causes a shockwave to happen, halting humanity's evolution and slowly killing them *AE913 - Charlie Days is born, the only one with the "Positive Effect". *A.D.-0001 - The After Destruction calendar is established after the shockwave happened. *A.D.-0020 Mobile Suits & Armors Porticus Units *AD-01+02 Jurida Gundam/AD-02+01 Jurida Gundam *AD-01 Jupiter Gundam *AD-02 Juno Gundam *AD-03 Neptune Gundam *AD-04 Minerva Gundam *AD-05 Mars Gundam *AD-06 Venus Gundam *AD-07 Apollo Gundam *AD-08 Diana Gundam *AD-09 Vulcan Gundam *AD-10 Vesta Gundam *AD-11 Mercury Gundam *AD-12 Ceres Gundam *'AD-13 Dii Consentes Gundam' EOF Mass Production Units *EOF/M-001 Spartan Unit **EOF/M-001/C Spartan Combat Type **EOF/M-001/S Spartan Stealth Type *EOF/M-002 Athens Unit *EOF/M-003 Roman Unit **EOF/M-003/A Roman Arrowhead Type **EOF/M-003/G Roman Gundam *EOF/A-001 Cyclops Unit **EOF/A-001/IGI Cyclops Izanagi Model **EOF/A-001/INI Cyclops Izanami Model **EOF/A-001/E Cyclops Exploration Type **EOF/A-001/S Cyclops Stealth Type *EOF/A-002 Chimera Unit The Wheel Mass Production Units The Hang Man Mass Production Units Tenkaku Mass Production Units *TKK/A-001 Hitekkai Armor *TKK/M-001 Komadori Unit **TKK/M-001/IGI Komadori Izanagi Model *TKK/M-002 Troglodyte Unit *TKK/M-003 Zoothera Unit *TKK/A-001 Crossbills Unit Horai Mass Production Units *HRI/M-001 Hagewashi Unit *HRI/M-002 Haka Unit *HRI/A-001 Tauraco Unit *HRI/A-002 Dollarbird Unit *HRI/A-003 Turdus Unit **HRI/A-003H Turdus Heavy Armor Type *HRI/A-004 Bushutekkai Armor **TKK/A-004-1 Eboshidori Model **TKK/A-004-2 Buppousou Model **TKK/A-004-3 Uzura Model **TKK/A-004-4 Misago Model **TKK/A-004-5 Ibis Model Polarity Units *TKK/A-0000 Daedalus Unit *'TKK/M-0000 Ikaruga Gundam' *TKK/A-0001 Icarus Unit *TKK/M-0001 Ginkei Gundam Cerberus Units *EOF/R-001 Cerberus Gundam **EOF/R-001A GunGrave *EOF/R-002 Fang Gundam **EOF/R-002B Jyuji Gundam Deadman Project Units *EOF/DM-001 Fangoram Gundam *EOF/DM-002 Jyuji Gundam MKII *EOF/DM-003 Dread Gundam *'EOF/R-0000 Beyond The Grave' Category:After Destruction